Developments in the plant propagation and perennial crop production industry have generated the need for an efficient planting system. One arena of vegetative propagation includes planting live processed rhizomes, tubers, nodal stem cuttings, or cane pieces. The present invention has been developed for these types of plant propagules, such as Rhizomes of Miscanthus or Arundo; Cane pieces such as sugar cane, Miscanes, Napiergrass, Energy Cane and crops such as Potatoes and Horseradish. Giant Miscanthus (Miscanthus giganteus) (M×g) will be discussed herein to exemplify the use of the invention, but the machine and its use are not limited to Giant Miscanthus, and references to rhizomes herein should be interpreted to include such tubers, nodal stem cuttings or cane pieces. Much background information on the cultivation of Miscanthus can be obtained from “Planting and Managing Giant Miscanthus as a Biomass Energy Crop,” U.S. Dept. of Agriculture, Natural Resources Conservation Service, Plant Materials Program, Technical Note No. 4, July 2011, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference (hereinafter referred to as “NRCS publication.)
M×g used in this crop demonstration is a sterile hybrid, warm-season perennial grass that is native to Asia. The variety is commercially known as ‘Freedom’ (See U.S. Plant Patent Publication PP 23,489, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference). It can produce large amounts of biomass, across several temperate latitudes, due to its high range of adaptability in both warm and cool climates, and in various soil types.
Sterile M×g propagates and grows from rhizomes, and is becoming widely accepted for various agriculture and bio-renewable products. Underground rhizomes can range from a few (20-40) to several hundred per plant depending on age, growing environment, and genetics of the individual genotype or clone. These parameters are the focus of efforts in regards to growing, digging rhizomes for seeding new fields, processing of rhizomes, and planting the crop.
Solid and efficient establishment of any vegetative propagated crop is to for the crop's success. Challenges in the establishment of rhizome planted crops like M×g include weed competition, and provision of healthy viable rhizomes, planting date, and moisture availability. It is most important that stand density and subsequent plant populations are adequate for optimizing yield. Dense stands require little or no weed control after the establishment year.